Tired of Drawing Monsters
by Fleeting Illicit Delicious
Summary: The best way to approach a situation in which you are facing a drunk irrational man is to think of it as a video game, unless of course you're drunk yourself. Pegasus x Kaiba


Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. I'm just using the characters for a while.

A/N: Long time no write. I know. I'm terrible at that kind of thing. Well... this was laying in my fan fic folder as one of the many unfinished fics and well... it wasn't all that hard to finish once I sat down to do it. Now... if I only had that attitude when it came to homework...

Anyway it's Pegasus x Kaiba on a dark, stormy, smutty day.

* * *

_C-c-crack! _

_It's just like that. Overbearing, shocking, makes his heart beat harder than it's supposed to. But it's not the weather. He likes thunderstorms because he likes what they represent- raw power, predictable patterns, the day he killed his step father. _

_It's the enigma that's sitting across from him- dainty, unpredictable, defeated but not dead. _

"Kaiba-boy, why is it you never accepted to duel your brother?"

"Couldn't you see into my mind? Why don't you tell me?"

"Oh I could see into your mind very clearly, your darkest secrets were mine for the telling. I could see your emotions screaming inside of you when he came out. But I really don't know why you didn't-"

"Isn't it enough that you knew that I wouldn't?"

"I suppose it is. I should feel honored to have a victory handed to me by the great Seto Kaiba.....Oh come now. Don't glare at me like that."

"Why didn't you create a more powerful card?"

"A more powerful card?"

"You cheated anyway during that duel with Yuugi. You could have had victory if you had created a card strong enough to defeat whatever strategy he had- which I'm sure you knew about."

"Oh Kaiba-boy. Don't think of me as a cheater. How could you even think I would do such a thing? ...Not another one of your glares."

That was what the conversation had been like for the last two hours: gentle mocking as an excuse for catching up.

He was in Pegasus's insufferable house. He'd only planned to stay an hour at most, but -just like the freak of nature that Pegasus was- a thunderstorm had come out of nowhere, rendering Seto Kaiba immobile.

He refused to travel farther than the downstairs parlor and dismissed any food or drink that came his way. He was as disinterested in the books and magazines as he was in the foreign news programs. TV was out of the question.

Which left Pegasus Kaiba's only form of entertainment- or perhaps it was the other way around. He was Pegasus's Prime Time Special.

"Doesn't this place look nice to you?"

He looked around at the plush sofas and gaudy drapery, pinkish with embroidered metallic gold thread complete with tassels hanging off the sides. Why Pegasus had the urge to decorate his first floor parlor in such a way was beyond him. The point was to intimidate the competition, not invite them over for tea parties. But then again, Pegasus had retired quite a while ago.

He looked beyond the drapery. The rain pitter-pattered, though the most he could see of the rain was the droplets on the window, the rest of the world outside was misty gray.

_The enemy's fortress is supposed to be the iron clad stuff of his nightmares. The stuff he bases his video games off of, with fire, mazes and trap doors. There's someone waiting with a knife around every corner it seems and in every shadow lurks a beast with hideous yellow eyes._

_Instead it's a gold and pink, plushy and sweet doll house._

_Well, except for the wine cellar._

The smell of alcohol caught his attention then. A glass was being shoved in his face.

"I told you for the last time I don't want anything."

"Then I guess I'll have to drink these two glasses all by myself. I wonder how drunk I'll get."

"Give me that."

Playing with Pegasus was like playing blindfolded. The man had a clear advantage riddled with his uncanny personality. He knew how to see ahead, with or without magic.

And unlike most people he actually liked unexpected results. Or that was how Kaiba saw it four glasses of wine later.

_The enemy too is supposed to be evil, the most insalubrious force of all. It doesn't have a face or a name, it just is. A shadow lurking over the land, always out of view._

_It is not giddy, it does not play jokes, it is not human. _

_That way the hero won't feel any sympathy when he slays the thing. _

"I'm not drinking anymore Pegasus."

"And I was just going to go to the cellar and break out the-"

"I don't give a damn. Drink it all yourself."

"Changing strategies this late in the game are we?"

It was another two glasses later that Kaiba actually realized that he never had a strategy for this type of game. It was bizarre, it was the first time he didn't have a clear goal in his head- or maybe the alcohol was just affecting his mind.

"I'm done Pegasus. I don't care what you say."

"I understand Kaiba-boy, you don't have to drink anymore."

Did he hear correctly?

"That's right. I said I understand Kaiba-boy."

Did Pegasus just wink at him?

Whatever. It was probably just his mind playing...

_C-c-crack! _

Pegasus gasped and placed a hand over his heart. "My that was loud. Sounds like the storm is coming closer Kaiba-boy." Pegasus said moving over to his side. "Oh you don't look so well. Why don't you sleep for a while?"

He laid down on the plush sofa as his head hit the soft pillow. It was wet- no that was Pegasus licking his ear. Huh? Oh whatever. He didn't care anymore. The man crawled on top of him. The great Seto Kaiba was rendered immobile because of more than just rain.

"I wish I could draw you," Pegasus said, studying the features on Kaiba's face with his fingertips. "I miss drawing young people. Real people. I'm so tired of drawing monsters all the time."

"Do it thenn." Did he slur that?

"Oh I'm too drunk to draw now." Pegasus said, rather apathetically. "Besides. I said I was tired of drawing monsters."

"Whaat?"

"Oh no. I didn't just say that." And then more quietly. "You'll see soon enough anyway."

He giggled then and the scariest thing was he didn't even care.

_There isn't anything human about them. When he starts relating to the enemy in a video game the project is scrapped. People don't want to kill a character with the depth of a wishing well. People want to kill things that make them angry, not things that make them laugh or cry. _

_Nothing human. _

_When he starts feeling sorry for his opponent across the field, then he's handing himself his own defeat. _

_When he starts thinking life would have been better at the orphanage..._

_If he allows more people to know him..._

_If he starts feeling human..._

_He's losing._

Pegasus's hands were wondering. Kaiba's shirt collar wasn't safe from the onslaught. Incoherant thoughts rushed through his head as the man straddled him. His body reacted to the sensations in a rather unusual way.

"You're shaking Kaiba-boy."

"Hn."

"Let me make you feel warmer."

Pegasus leaned in. His lips met Kaiba's mouth. Kaiba puckered, not because of the kiss but because Pegasus tasted like wine. Sour wine. Sour kiss.

"Ugh." He heard himself shirk through the scent of rancid grapes.

Pegasus didn't say anything as his hands now wondered other places. The skin on Kaiba's chest and stomach felt smooth, soft fingers. The nerves immediately tensed from the man's touch.

Pegasus giggled. His eyes were delirious but gentle.

_But the hero can defeat the bad guy anyway. He can smash through the walls of the fortress and brave the treacheries of the labyrinth. He can even save the maiden if he wants to. _

_There aren't any walls here, though. No towers to topple or traps to fall into. The maidens are safe at home. _

_Maybe thinking of this event as some RPG epic is the wrong way of going about it. _

The weather hadn't calmed outside.

"Now do you see Kaiba-boy? The most powerful card of all is..."

Kaiba kissed back, breaking whatever train of thought the other was in.

Pegasus was fumbling with some buttons or other now. The man was giddy. His hands shook. Kaiba's body also responded to his touches, making it all the harder to undo the buttons.

"Oh Kaiba-boy you're making this so difficult for me."

It didn't matter. Kaiba's hips tried to meet Pegasus's own. Pegasus gave up on the buttons. His hands reached underneath the other's shirt, trailing lightly over skin. Not that Kaiba cared in his land of wine vineyards and cotton candy.

The cell phone rang then.

Each digital tone penetrating the atmosphere until Kaiba's hand reached for it.

"Hello?" He wasn't sure if he actually could get service there...but then his cell phone was so advanced anyway.

The conversation was an alcohol-induced blur and he tried everything he could to not sound uncouth. By the time he closed it he was biting his lip from all the slurring he was making.

"What was that about?" The cell phone had cut clear through his strawberry field state of mind. He was alert now- or at least a little bit more than he was.

"I don't know. You tell me. It was your cell phone after all."

"I meant the kissing you idiot."

"Hmm..." Pegasus thought for a while. He looked like he was in the depths of pondering but to Kaiba it was an all an act. An act to ensure he would underestimate the other man. "I guess you could say I was just studying my canvas."

With a look fiercer than hell itself, Kaiba rolled over on the sofa, knocking Pegasus off the couch in the process. Not that landing on the plushy carpet while happily buzzed hurt or anything.

A few moments later and Pegasus was sitting on the other couch, a lulled expression working its way into his face. The rain pitter-pattered outside gently. Kaiba was sleeping by now. Pegasus hoped he'd remember nothing by the time he woke up.

Yet, weeks and a sealed envelope with a card called Kaibaman inside later jogged Kaiba's memory just enough for Pegasus to receive a very angry phone call and a video game villain named in his honor.

The game didn't sell well.


End file.
